


Shining Star

by Yaxxm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Confession, Fluff, M/M, THE OTHER TEAM ARE JERKS, ends really cute, hinata gets beat up, kageyama gets beat up, kisses eheh, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaxxm/pseuds/Yaxxm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I saw that they hurt you.” He paused and opened the first aid kit only to have Hinata shut it. He looked up to see his eyes focused intently on him and his face grew even more red, causing him to jump back a bit. “I saw them hurt you, and I kinda tackled them.”</p><p>(Where Hinata gets beat up during a practice match, and Kageyama comes to the rescue only to fail terribly.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining Star

Hinata bounced up and down as he watched the new team warm up from across the net. He was so used to having practice matches with teams he knew that meeting a new one was exciting. They were all tall and not one single player was shorter than Kageyama, which meant that he would have to try extra hard to evade the blockers. But he wasn’t worried, because with Kageyama tossing to him he could evade nearly anything.

“Daichi!” Hinata called as he ran back to the rest of the team all huddled in discussion. “What is this team like?” He asked.

“Well, we have never played them before so I don’t know their strong or weak points.” He admitted. “But I know if we pick up on the strengths and weakness’ quick we will be able to win.”

“Of course!” Tanaka and Noya shouted.

“You guys will do great!” The other second years yelled as they watched the regulars make their way onto the court.

Hinata who was in his usual position was beaming and couldn’t keep a smile off his face, he couldn’t wait to surprise the opposing team with his and Kageyama’s amazing superhuman quick.

“Hey Hinata.” Tsukishima whispered from beside him. “You might wanna watch out for those two over there.” He laughed while discreetly pointing to two tall, brutish males one with black hair and the other with brown that were in the back snickering. “They have been staring at you this whole time.”

“It’s just because I’m small, but they will see my true strength when Kageyama and I do our superhuman quick like fwoosh.” He laughed, before taking the few steps back to his position.

“Well, okay but I don’t think that’s it.” Tsukishima warned, although not loud enough for Hinata to hear.

 

* * *

 

At long last the game finally ended in the third set with Karasuno being the victors. Hinata was still so pumped up from the match that while the team sat and rested he made his way to the outdoor sinks to run his head under water. Once he got there he was greeted with the brutish males from before, who were extremely efficient in their blocks he noticed.

“That was a good game, huh?” He laughed. “Yo guys are really good!” He admitted before sticking his head under the steady flow of water. But suddenly he was being pulled from underneath the water by the back of the collar, which made his squirm as the brutish male placed him down between him and his counterpart and a wall. Leaving him stuck between a rock and  a hard place.

“What the hell?” He questioned while wiping his face. “Out of my way!” He said sternly as he tried to walk between the boys, only to be pushed back into the wall and fall to his knees.

“This first year is pretty feminine isn’t he.” The black haired boy laughed. “Listen to his voice.”

“What?!” Hinata yelled, finally standing upright. “I’m plenty manly.” He pouted.

“Oh yeah?” The brown haired boy questioned leaning in real close. “Prove it then.” He smirked.

Hinata didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know how to prove he was manly. He could try to initiate a fight, but he wasn’t stupid. Combined they were at least four times his size. He was honestly stumped, and he could tell they were growing impatient. He had one more idea.

“I’m manly because I’m not a dick.” He said simply, crossing his arms. “Now let me leave.”

“You little - !” They both yelled. “You are nothing, you only got the upper hand because of that #9 setter.” The black haired boy laughed picking up Hinata by the collar. “Without him you are nothing.”

Hinata let out a tiny shriek and squirmed trying to break free. He had to try and get out of this situation, but at this point he was at their mercy, he just simple wasn’t as strong as them. He kept squirming while they snickered at him. Then suddenly from the corner of his eye he saw Yachi, and he hoped that the look of terror he gave her would let her know to get help if the situation itself didn’t suggest she do so anyways. He watched her run away and smirked a bit.

“Look at this little thing smirking at us.” The brown haired boy laughed. “I feel like he needs punishment for that.”

 

* * *

 

Yachi finally made it back into the gym and saw Kageyama and Suga talking amongst themselves, she quickly ran up to them and knelt down panting and waving her hands spastically.

“What’s wrong, Yachi?” Suga questioned the girl.

“It’s - It’s.” Yachi pointed out the door,but was still panting. “It’s Hinata!” She got out. “He needs - help - by the outdoor sinks.” She panted.

“What?” The boys yelled in unison looking to each other. “Let’s hurry!” Suga said before sprinting out of the gym with Kageyama close behind. “Yachi go to the club room and get the other teammates.” He yelled.

Yachi nodded before quickly making her way to the club room.

 

* * *

 

“Look at him all limp, doesn’t it make him look so much better.” The black haired boy laughed. “If only his saviour number nine was here.” The other joked. 

As he ran up he saw the display of the boys over Hinata’s limp body and a rage overcame him. He wanted to kill them as he watched them kick Hinata’s body that was already so vulnerable. His pace quickened and before the boys could even realize Kageyama had them both pinned down with a tight grip on each of their collars. His stare was deadly and he felt the rage enhance as they laughed. It made him sick how they saw this as a joke.

“You’ll pay for this!” Kageyama yelled. He was about to make a move, when the boys counteracted his hold on them and turned it back around pinning him down.

“What were you saying?” They grinned.

Kageyama squirmed and got a few punches in, but as he kept getting punches to his face, stomach and side he knew that he would lose to the two boys. In hindsight he knew he shouldn’t have engaged in a fight with the two of them who were clearly much bigger than him, but he couldn’t control himself knowing they hurt Hinata.

“Cut it out!” Daichi yelled angrily pulling the two boys off of Kageyama, sending them death glares. “What do you guys think you are doing.” He continued, looking to Kageyama for answers as he stood up covered in bruises and cuts.

“They hurt Hinata, pretty badly it seems” Suga cut in, kneeling beside the unconscious boy who was now placed sitting upright against the wall. Covered in bruised just as Kageyama was.

“What?” Daichi gritted through his teeth as he looked over to his unconscious team mate. “How dare you!” He yelled.

“You are scum!” Noya and Tanaka yelled as they tried to pounce forward, only to be stopped by their captain.

“What can I say.” The two boys grinned. “He was asking for it. He was trying to fight us, it was self defence.” They continued.

“Really now?” Coach Ukai cut in.

“Is that really what happened?” The opposing teams coach asked, sending a glare that left the two boys frozen in place.

“Y - Yeah!” They both yelled. “He came up to us and all he was doing was insulting us, and then he -.”

“No!” Came a small voice from behind everyone. “That isn’t what happened.”

Everyone turned to see Yachi, shaking as she confronted the group.

“When I walked past them the first time all Hinata was saying was compliments about the game and how they did!” She yelled. “But when I came back around they were holding him up by his collar.” She continued. “He didn’t do anything, these guy are just jerks!”

The opposing teams coach apologized to the Karasuno team and dragged the two boys away, practically shaking the ground as he walked. They knew that the boys would receive heavy punishment.

“Think you can take Hinata to the infirmary?” Coach Ukai questioned as he turned to Kageyama who was separated from the group, trying to hide the obvious pain he was feeling.

Kageyama nodded and walked over to his smaller teammate swiftly positioning him on his back, with his arms over his shoulders as he held his legs in a piggy back position. He was surprised as to how light Hinata was, but he didn’t have time to focus on that. All he needed was for Hinata to wake up and be okay. He needed him to be okay.

“You know, dumbass.” He began. “You really should keep your distance from guys that looks scary.” He knew Hinata couldn’t hear him, but it made him feel better if he talked to him like he could. “You left me feeling kinda scared, I heard that something happened to you - and all I could think was I hope the little asshole is okay.” He laughed a little, but it quickly turned into a defeated sigh. “I just need - I just need you to be okay.” He continued, feeling his chest grow heavy as he entered the infirmary.

“Aw.” Hinata yelled. “Looks like Bakayama cares after all!” He laughed.

Kageyama dropped the laughing boy on his back and felt his cheeks heat up immensely. He was so sure that Hinata was unconscious while he said all those things.

“I do not!” He yelled.

“Do too!” Hinata laughed.

“Shut up!” He yelled turning away from the ball of laughter that was still on the floor.

Hinata was nearly teary eyed from laughing so much, but even so he was surprised at Kageyama’s words. He finally ceased his laughed and stood up, feeling a sharp pain his side and falling forward only to land on his larger teammate.

“What the hell, idiot.” He yelled, face still tinged red.

“I fell.” He yelled, slowly making his was off of Kageyama’s back and onto the infirmary bed.

“Be more careful, first you get beat up now you are falling.” He sighed, glancing over to the redhead as he walked to get bandages.

“Hey it doesn’t help that you dropped me, dumbass!”

“Sorry.” He said plainly making his way back to the boy, only to receive a look of confusion.

Hinata hadn’t noticed before, but he finally saw the marks on Kageyama. He had bruises on his face, a bloody nose and even a gash on his forehead. He felt anger well up inside him. ]

“How did this happen?” He asked, his expression serious, and somewhat scary.

“What?”

“What do you mean ‘what’.” Hinata yelled. “Who hurt you?” He asked leaning in closer, sending Kageyama into another fit of blushing.

“The guys who beat you up.” He admitted plainly.

“What?! Why?” Hinata questioned.

“I saw that they hurt you.” He paused and opened the first aid kit only to have Hinata shut it. He looked up to see his eyes focused intently on him and his face grew even more red, causing him to jump back a bit. “I saw them hurt you, and I kinda tackled them.” He admitted.

“You are an idiot.” Hinata said plainly as he opened the first aid kit again. “Why did you even try to fight them?” He continued beginning to place bandaged on Kageyama’s many bruises. “You were no match for them.”

“I know that.” He responded softly. “But I couldn’t just let them get away with hurting you.”

“Kage -.”

“Listen to me, dumbass.” Kageyama’s voice cracked, as he lightly grabbed Hinata’s hand and pulled it from his face (Because he was bandaging a bruise) “I know you might think that I hate you, and that I’m some heartless guy who doesn’t care.” He paused and looked away, before looking right back at Hinata intently. “But I do care, I care about more than you know and I just need you to know that what I said while I thought you couldn’t hear me was all true. I needed you to be okay. I will always need you to be okay, because I lo - ” He stopped mid sentence and felt his face heat up. He knew that Hinata would laugh, he knew that the redhead wouldn’t return his feelings.

“Kageyama.” Hinata smiled, squeezing the hand that Kageyama still had a hold on. “Me too.” he blushed.

“What?” Kageyama nearly jumped from his seat. “You probably don’t mean the -.”

“Kageyama I love you too.” Hinata spoke softly,  maintaining a serious expression.

Kageyama nearly fainted at the words, but instead he grabbed the boys face and connected it with his. The sensation he got from the kiss was incredible, his chest was tingling as their lips collided and when Hinata finally kissed back and grabbed his shirt he felt his heart nearly skip a beat. Eventually they pulled back and all Kageyama could see was a bright smile on the others face to which he wanted to kiss again but refrained.

“We have to do that more often.” Hinata joked. 

“Well that can be arranged.” Kageyama smirked as he leaned in again, laying another kiss on the boys lips.

 “I KNEW THEY WERE GAY FOR EACH OTHER!!” Tanaka and Noya yelled to the group as they burst into the room.

 “Fine, take it!” Suga pouted as he handed them both 2000 yen (20ish dollars) each.

 “You guys made bets?” Kageyama yelled, trying to hide his red face.

 “What the hell guys?” Hinata laughed jumping up to stand beside Kageyama.

 “Of course we did.” They laughed. “Clearly it was a good bet.” Tanaka yelled as he waved his money around. “I’ll treat us to meat buns!” He continued as he ran out of the room, while the rest of his teammates followed. It seemed as though the day could only get better from there.

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt even proof read this and this took me so long to write cause i kept getting distracted, like what should have taken a few hours TURNED INTO DAYS OMG
> 
> TELL ME IF YOU LOVE IT OR HATE IT <3 the feedback really helps thank you <3
> 
> tumblr: [yaxxm](http://yaxxm.tumblr.com)


End file.
